The Girl In The Wind
by katarinabishop
Summary: can you get to know someone when they refuse to let you in, Jax is about to find out
1. Chapter 1

Jackson Teller sat in his first period English class waiting for school to be over so he could go back to Teller-Morrow and hang out with his friends Opie and Tara. Little did he know today was about to get interesting.

The teacher was droning on about something, when a girl rushed in with a mess of blonde hair and tan skin. His heart literally stopped beating for a second this girl was drop dead gorgeous. She was average height with a nice rack and a tight body, with legs that went on for days, which were currently on display due to her shorts which went along perfectly with her white skin tight tank top.

"sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom" she breathily replied to Mr. Harris

He took the piece of paper from the girl "ah Ms. Tanner welcome to English" he says and signs the paper and hands it back to her

"you can take the empty seat in the back" he says pointing to the only empty seat which happened to be to Jax's left

As she made her way to the empty seat Jax got a clear unobstructed view of the girl. She had her hair up in a messy bun thing which gave him a clear view of the tattoo on her shoulder blades there was detailed angel wings with a name in the middle he couldn't read the name in the time before she turned around.

When she finally sat down she turned to Jax and gave him a smile

"hi" she says adding a wave

"hey" Jax replies lazily

"my names Amanda, what's yours" she asks still smiling at him

"Jax" he replies

Realizing that the guy wasn't going to talk to her any more than necessary she gave up and faced the front of the room to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the class period. Jax hung back for a second so he could get another look at her tattoo he hadn't seen a kid his age with a tattoo they were only 14 after all who would tattoo a 14 year old.

When the girl walked past his desk he saw the name _Peyton _it said. Now he had a new mystery on his hands 'who the fuck is Peyton'

Throughout the day he saw Amanda in almost all of his classes their last names both beginning with a 'T' pretty much guaranteed that. What he was surprised by was her being on the track team. Since Charming High School was a small school the track and football field were one in the same. He did warm up laps with Opie when she ran past.

"hey that's the new girl. You met her" Opie asks his friend

"yah, said her name was Amanda" Jax says to him

"she's really nice, her and Donna were talking like the whole period during science" Opie says

"she has Honors Bio with Donna and Tara" Jax asks slowing down

"yah, she also has that sewing class with them" he says

"you know where she's from" Jax asks

"no Donna and Tara said that she changed the subject when that came up" Opie says looking after the girl

"did she say anything about Peyton" Jax asks his friend

"no why" Opie asks

"she's got a tattoo on her shoulder blades says Peyton" Jax answers

They were finally done warming up and took a break sitting on the grass. It was extremely hot today, it was still summer weather, the beginning of September was the worst month to be running outside in. most of the guys had their shirts off and the girls were running in short shorts and a sports bra which Jax and Opie couldn't be happier about. All except for the new girl Amanda who was running in short shorts but wore a baggy shirt that she was clearly sweating in, but she wouldn't take it off even when the girls on her team tried to get her to take it off.

"you're going to die of heat stroke" Bree said to her

"no I'm fine" Amanda says to her team mate

"your funeral" Jackie says to her

Amanda chuckles and says "would you guys at least come"

They all laughed and went to drink some water and finish their stretching so they could leave.

"hey Manda do you want a ride home?" Jackie asks her while they changed in the locker room

"um, do you think you could drive me to the diner. I have to work tonight" Amanda asks her

"sure" Jackie answers taking her keys out of her purse

"how can you have a job at the diner you're only 14" Bree asks

"they don't know I'm 14" Amanda answers

"oh man I did that when I was 14" Jackie chuckles

After football practice Jax and Opie picked up Tara and Donna then headed over to the diner. They sat in the corner booth which was were they always sat. they immediately started laughing and joking around.

"hey guys, what can I get you" Amanda came up to the table and asked

"you work here" Tara asks dumbfounded

"yup" Amanda answers with her pen poised over her order pad

"but your only 14" Donna says

"shhh, they don't know that" Amanda says smiling "so what'll it be"

After ordering their food the friends quietly discussed the new girl, finishing their food they left a very nice tip for Amanda.

"thanks guys come back soon" Amanda called from behind the counter

At 10 o'clock when the last customer finally left Amanda turned on the radio to clean up and lock up and then she could go home. She was so into her cleaning and listening to the radio that she almost missed the sound of a dozen or so bikes ride past her on Main Street.

_I wonder what that's about _Amanda thought idly to herself

**Authors Note: this story just would not leave me alone it kept poking me until I started writing it. Anyway reviews would be lovely as always. Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was another excruciatingly hot day in Charming so Amanda wore much of the same outfit as she did yesterday. A spaghetti strap tank top and some shorts along with her trusty vanz which were all black so she could wear them to work.

Walking into her first period class she sat next to Jax again and gave him a friendly smile.

"hi" she said cheerily

"why are you so happy at 8 o'clock in the morning" he grumbles sinking lower into his seat

"I've been up for a few hours already the sleepyness has already worn off for me. Let me guess you woke up like 10 minutes before school rolled out of bed threw some clothes on and got here in the nick of time" she teases him with a smile on her face

"Something like that" he says smiling back at her "what have you been doing for hours before school"

"not much, so your on the football team huh" she asked

"yup, me and Op" he answers wondering why she avoided his question

"so you're on the track team" he asks her

"yup" she answers not seeming to enjoy the conversation now that it is about her

"and you work at the dinner, how did you manage that" he asks

She just gives him a non committal shrug and faces the front of the classroom intently paying attention to whatever Mr. Harris is saying

They didn't talk for the rest of the period. At lunch Jax sat with Opie waiting for Tara and Donna to join them like every other day

"hey guys" Tara says sitting down with Donna who was dragging a reluctant looking Amanda behind her

"hey" him and Opie replied

Amanda gave a shy wave to the guys and sat down next to Donna across from Jax

"hey there is going to be a party at the clubhouse tomorrow, do you want to come?" Donna asks Amanda

"oh no, I can't I have to work tomorrow night" Amanda answers

"you can blow off work for one night can't you?" Opie asks her

"It's barely going to be my third day, are you saying I should skip out on work this early in the game. No doubt they would fire me" she says taking a bite of her burrito

"they won't fire you just call in sick" he offers up

"no thanks I like having a job and money" she says chuckling

The rest of lunch they talked about various topics until the bell rang. Jax and Amanda had the same 5th period so they walked with each other on the way Amanda's phone rang. She looked down at the ID and told Jax "hey, I'll catch up with you later ok"

"it's ok I can wait for you" Jax says wondering who was so important that she was going to be late to class. Maybe it was this illusive Peyton. She sighed and turned her back to him and answered the phone. She had a quiet, tense conversation with the person ont eh other end of the call. Amada kept running her fingers threw her hair. When she finally hung up the phone she turned back to Jax

"I got to go can you text me the homework?" she asked writing down her phone number on a piece of paper

"sure, where are you going?" Jax asks

"I just have to go somewhere" she says dodging his question and walking quickly to the school exit.

Walking into 5th period he found out the homework was a work sheet so he texted Amanda.

_homework is a worksheet text me your address I'll drop it off for you- Jax_

Jax's phone vibrated in his pocket

_that's ok I'll just get it from you tomorrow morning-Manda_

Jax thought it was strange that she wouldn't just give him her address

_ok see you tomorrow-Jax_

_Thanks a bunch see you tomorrow_

The next day Amanda didn't show up to school at lunch he finally decided to text her since everyone kept asking about her

_where are you-Jax_

A minute later Jax's phone vibrated

"what did she say" Donna questioned stretching to try and look

"give me a minute" Jax replied

_sorry stayed home today really sick- Amanda_

"she says she's sick" Jax says

"ask her if she wants us to drop her homework off for her" Tara says

_do want me to drop off your homework for you-Jax_

_No that's ok can I come pick it from the garage- Amanda_

_Sure-Jax_

"she's gonna pick it up from the garage" Jax told his friends who were waiting for him to let them know what was going on

"why, wouldn't it be easier for us to go to her house?" Opie asks

Jas just shrugged

"the Washington guys are coming down today aren't they" Opie asked Jax

"Yup" Jax answers

Tara and Donna looked excited and started animatedly chattering amongst themselves. The only words the guys could make out was 'so cute' and 'totally hot'. they rolled their eyes at the girls and ignored them.

After school Jax and Opie were working in the garage while Donna and Tara were sitting on the picnic table anxiously waiting for the Tacoma boys to get here.

"hey!" Tara called across the parking lot to Amanda who waved at her making her way to the table with the girls on it

"hi" Amanda said to them when she got close enough

Jax and Opie came over to talk to her

"do you have the homework?" Amanda asks Jax

"yah, I'll go get it" Jax says walking to the clubhouse and re-emerging with the papers in hand

"here you go" he says handing it over

"thanks" she says giving him a warm smile. The girls talked about what Amanda had missed that day when bikes came roaring into the lot everyone turned to see them pull in. Donna and Tara squealed while Amanda looked at the cuts on their backs and looked slightly panicked.

Donna and Tara whistled at the guys and sent cat calls across the lot until the guys came over to say hi. As they got closer Amanda turned ghost white

"are you ok" Jax asks her

"yah I'm fine" she sasy waving a hand dismissively at him "I'm gonna get going see at school on Monday" she says rushing off.

No one noticed how Happy had been staring intently at the girl. They also didn't pay attention when he followed behind her silently watching her walk home the whole way taking note which apartment number was on the door she closed behind her. He wouldn't do anything tonight but he would before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday Amanda found herself crawling out of bed getting ready for work and starting on her 15 minute walk to the diner. She took this time to enjoy the music her Ipod provided which is probably why she didn't here the motorcycle following her from a safe distance away.

She got to the diner and started setting out all the ketchup bottles and cleaning all the tables before flipping the sign to Open and sat back waiting for the first customers to come in along with the other waitresses who would be working. It was deathly hot outside so Amanda was never more happy to work in an air conditioned building.

All was relatively quiet and peaceful until a bunch of bikers walked in and took up to two booths in the back. Causing all the other patrons to momentary stutter in their conversations.

"hey Manda can you get those tables" Lisa the other waitress asked

Amanda nodded and walked over to the tables not expecting for the Tacoma boys to be there.

"hey what can I get you guys" Amanda asked in a cheery tone

"you're working today, I thought you were sick" Jax asks looking up from his menu

"well I'm all better now" she replies "so what'll it be"

"how old are you doll?" one of the guys asks, the one with the stunning blue eyes

"I came over here took take your guys order not to get interrogated" she says with some attitude and a hand on her hip

All the guys oh'd and then gave there orders.

"so you know that girl" Tig asks

"yah she goes to our school" Jax answers pointing between him and Opie

"she's a freshman" Tig asks surprised

"yup" Jax answers

"how'd she get a job if she's only 14" Happy asks

Jax shrugs and takes a drink from his coke

"she never answers our questions, she changes the subject or gets angry" Opie points out

"think she's trouble" Clay asks his stepson

"nah, I bet she just likes her privacy" Jax says

The whole time the MC guys were there she could feel one in particular staring a whole into her back but she refused to turn around and look at him. Maybe if she pretended she didn't notice he would give up

"Hey" a raspy voice called behind her

She turned around with an expectant smile on her face "can I help you" she asked the man

"need the check" he says trying to look her in the eyes but she looks everywhere but into his icy stare

"oh sure" she rummages around in her apron and pulls their bill out of the pocket "here you go, have a nice day" she calls out

After closing up Amanda started the trek home it hadn't really cooled down as she had hoped it would have. When she finally arrived home she changed into a sports bra and some short shorts throwing her hair into a sloppy bun in an attempt to cool down.

She wasn't even home for 20 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"who the fuck is that, probably one of the neighbors" she thought outloud. Checking through the peep hole she jumped back when she realized who it was

"what is he doing here" she whispered to herself pacing in her living room

"I can see your shadow pacing open the door" he says pounding on the door

"stop pounding on the door" Amanda tells him wrenching the door open glaring at him

"where is she?" he asks loudly trying to get passed her but she wouldn't let him

"she's sleeping be quiet you're going to wake her up" Amanda whisper yelled

"I want to see her" he says angrily

"you think I can't take care of my own daughter" she asks taken aback "get out of my house"

"I think you need help taking care of her" he responds

"she's not even yours why do you care about us" she asks incredulously

"you're a child yourself, you can't take care of another human being" he responds

"I was on my own way before you came along, I can take care of myself and my daughter" she says

"it can't hurt having help" he responds trying once again to get around her

"you had better step back or I'll rip you apart" she snarled shoving him causing him to stumble back a few steps from the sheer force of the push and being caught off guard

"everyone wondered where you went, they were really worried" he responds

"I'm not part of your stupid little club Happy" she tells him

"we were just looking out for you Tiny" he tells her

"I don't need your guys help that's why I left" she says

"you could have at least called and told us you were ok" he tells her calmly with a hint of sadness in his voice

"kind of hard to call from the bottom of Commencement Bay" she chuckles

"I thought you would chuck it at Woodmont Beach, that was your favorite place" he smiles at her

That smile brought her back to the day that she first met the man in front of her

_Flashback_

_She had just lost her dad and only living relative 2 months ago, she was still grieving her dad had been her best friend and him being the only family she had left it now left her alone. What was worse was what had happened the week previous to this day._

_She had been in the cemetery late at night just talking to her father when a guy cam along an shoved her on the ground and left with her two remaining valuable possessions, her virginity and the necklace her father had given her before he passed. It was a nameplate necklace that said Tiny, the nickname he had called her by since she was born because she was so small and continued to be._

_A week later she decided to get a tattoo to remember her father by and so she found herself standing outside a tattoo shop looking up at the sign it read Evil Ink Tattoo's and Piercing. She took a deep breathe and walked in almost immediately coming face to face with an intimidating man that called himself Happy._

"_hello, I would like to get a tattoo" she tells him in as deep of a voice as she can manage_

"_I don't think your old enough why don't you come back in a few years kid" the guy replied in a raspy voice_

"_I have my I.D." she says slapping her fake I.D. on the counter. She had earned money for food and such by doing odd jobs for people and the occasional drug deal._

"_18 huh, so what's your birthday" he asked testing her_

"_November 26, 1993" she replies with no hesitation, she new no one was going to believe her so she memorized everything on it the number and she knew the zodiac sign of the birthday it said on it which was always the next question_

"_I don't believe you but I want to hear what you want to get" he says smiling at her_

"_I want 'Tiny' written in script right here" she says motioning from the top of her hip to the bottom of her bra on her side_

"_you want 'Tiny' written on your side" he asks_

_She nods her head to him_

_He looks like he's thinking for a minute "if you tell me a good enough explanation I might do it" he says_

"_my dad used to call me Tiny because I was so small and he gave me a necklace that said it before he died but something happened and now it's gone. Since I can't get the necklace back I thought this was another way my father could be with me" she says wiping a tear_

_The guy let out a deep sigh "ok let's get this over with" he says and motions Amanda to the back of the shop_

_45 minutes later the tattoo was done and Amanda was so happy she had tears running down her face_

"_thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me" she whispered just loud enough for Happy to hear_

"_no problem kid" he was cleaning up his station when he got attacked with a hug from the little girl_

_For months the little kid wouldn't leave his thoughts alone. Happy kept wondering what happened to her and where she was, if she was ok. All those thoughts were answered when he felt a small, cold hand grip his forearm while he stood In line at the grocery store. He was about to back hand who ever had grabbed him when he looked at the owner of the hand_

"_Tiny" he asked he then got a look at her extremely shocked and slightly pained look on her face. Before he could ask he what was wrong he felt wetness on his boot he looked down and noticed her very pregnant belly was in the way of him looking at his shoe. Her hand tightened on his arm and her face contracted in pain while she gasped_

"_what's wrong?" he asked her _

"_Labor" she hissed out through her teeth_

"_Labor?" he asked her not comprehending what she was trying to get him to understand_

"_OMG SHE'S IN LABOR!" a woman behind the pair shouted "CALL AN AMBULANCE"_

_The woman came over to her and started rubbing her back "just breathe sweetie your going to be ok" _

_Happy was going to ask her what grounds she had to proclaim such things when he noticed she was in scrubs_

_Soon enough the ambulance got there and Happy went with the girl he had tattooed all those months ago. Knowing she was all alone during this scary time made him a bit sympathetic._


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I just see her for a minute" Happy asked the girl in front of him

"you can see her but that's it. I don't want your help, I don't need you to pay rent for me, nothing" Amanda told him leading him down the hallway to her daughter's room

"Koz misses her to, can I bring him to see her" Happy pleaded, he couldn't believe he was seriously asking this little girl for her permission to do anything let alone see her infant daughter.

"you can bring Koz and the other guys when you come for a run but I don't want anyone else to know. Whenever they find out I get mean looks and people look down on Peyton" Amanda told him from her spot in the doorway

Happy walked over to the crib that held little Peyton whom he hadn't seen in a month or two. He reached in and picked her up long ago learning how to properly hold a baby. He smiled down at the baby in his arms watching her squirm for a minute, upset at being moved.

"if she wakes up you're putting her back to sleep" Amanda replied walking off to the kitchen.

Happy joined her a few minutes later in the kitchen

"want some Mac & cheese?" she asked him

"nah I'm good, got any beer?" he replied smiling at her eye roll

"yah, I keep it right next to the cigarettes and porn" she replied sarcastically

"so you work at the dinner huh? How did you manage that?" Happy questioned watching her move around her tiny kitchen

"I managed it just fine. Without the help of the Sons" she said giving him a look

"just asking a question no need to get pissy" Happy said holding his hands up in surrender

"you weren't just asking, I'm not stupid I know how you are" she told him putting her hand on her hip, looking very Gemma like

"so now I can't ask questions?" he asked

"just did" she snapped at him

"you going to Taste of Charming tomorrow" he asked getting up and looking in her fridge

"no, who would watch Peyton?" she questioned

"bring her with you, no one is going to judge you not when you hang out with SAMCRO" he told her

"but I don't hang out with SAMCRO" she says to him closing the fridge and pointing him to the table

"looks that way to me" Happy says

"you've been here a day. You haven't seen anything" she told him taking a bite of her Macaroni

"you will feel a lot better if you don't have to keep your whole life a secret" Happy told her giving her a look that dared her to argue

"I like it, it gives me a mysterious edge. The guys like it" she replied passively

"what guys?" Happy asked angrily

"don't worry I don't have time for guys" Amanda told him

"so-" Happy started to say but stopped when the lights went out "what the fuck!" he yelled at Amanda in the dark

"the electric is late I get paid in two days, they'll turn it back on then" Amanda explained to him

Happy was upset but didn't say anything more on the subject.

The next morning Amanda woke up to her alarm clock blaring music, which was not supposed to happen seeing as how the power was off. Walking over to her light switch she turned the light on.

"son of a bitch!" she cursed to the empty room

As fast as she could, Amanda got Peyton ready and dropped her off at the neighbors house, who was an elderly lady who watched Peyton for free. She didn't get to see her grandchildren very often and was overjoyed when Amanda moved in.

The whole walk to Teller-Morrow Amanda muttered under her breathe. When she finally arrived there she saw a few people milling around, some fixing cars some just hanging out. She spotted her target straight away, he was sitting on a picnic table next to some guy with wild black curls and crazy blue eyes.

She stomped over and stopped in front of Happy.

"did you listen to anything I said yesterday!" Amanda yelled at an unsuspecting Happy

"yup, heard everything you said" Happy replied cooly taking a drag from his cigarette

"don't even play it off I called the electric company. Said some guy paid the bill the next two months!" she shouted stomping her foot for emphasis

Tig looked at the girl in front of him and the Enforcer next to him, extremely confused

"why did you pay the waitresses electric bill? You hitting that?" Tig questioned his friend

"she's a minor, course I'm not hitting that" Happy answered taken aback

"hey man just asking, wouldn't judge you if you were" Tig told him holding his hands up

"I told you I didn't need your help. What part of that did you not understand?" Amanda angrily questioned

Happy was about to answer when Gemma and Kozik walked over. Gemma was giving the girl a critical looking over while Kozik picked her up in a big hug

"Tiny I missed you. Where's Peyton?" he questioned looking behind her for a stroller or carrier

"she's not here" Amanda stated

"who's Peyton?" Tig questioned

"someone who's not here" Amanda stated coldly

"got something to hide baby girl?" Gemma asked suspiciously

"not a thing Mrs. Morrow" Amanda replied in a respectful tone

"so who exactly is Peyton?" Gemma questioned looking Amanda right in the eye

Amanda's eyes flicked briefly to Happy's he nodded his head that the woman could be trusted.

"Peyton is my daughter" Amanda admitted with a sigh

Gemma's expression softened a bit but still remained hard "so I'll se you both at the fundraiser today"

"oh no I have to clean, but thank you so much for the offer" Amanda said to Gemma with an apologetic look on her face

"it wasn't a question sweetheart" Gemma responded and turned to leave


End file.
